k41fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario's Multiversal Mixup
Mario's Multiversal Mixup is K41's 15th blooper. It was released on July 1, 2018. It was released in collaboration with Tanto64, who also released a blooper with the same name also on July 1. Plot: After the Mario in the K41 Universe climbs into a random portal, the much smarter and logical Mario from the Tanto64 universe comes out, and they must stop the newly reconciled duo, Bowser and Knexinator42, from capturing and enslaving all the Machinimists in the K41 Universe. Events: The blooper opens with K41 and Mario driving in the Lego City to a pizza place. K41 notices that there are no parking spots so Mario kicks one of the cars 50 feet away. Right when they are about to enter the pizza place, a portal opens up out of nowhere and Mario decides to jump inside it, and the portal closes. 5 seconds later, the portal opens again and out comes Mario from Tanto64's universe. Tanto64's Mario, who has no idea where he is, asks K41 but K41 assumes Mario is drunk. A red car then passes by and the camera follows the car as it travels across the street. Vivid and Bowser exit and Vivid convinces Bowser to make up with K42 and become evil friends again. After working up the courage to talk to him, Bowser goes inside the falling apart building and Herobrine, who is taking a crap, directs them to K42. After a discussion, K42 and Bowser make up and go with Bowser's new evil plan, which is to capture and enslave the Youtubers. The camera shoots back to T64 Mario, who is trying to fix K41's car, when Bowser, Vivid, and K42 drive past them in a pizza van in an attempt to capture all of the Youtubers. They first abduct Flygon and AJDB by "selling pizza" to them. T64 Mario and K41 notice this and T64 Mario thinks that something is wrong, so they follow them. K42 then captures GlitchyWiigii412 and SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 by trapping them in a cage at the Lego Store, they capture Skydev64 and GVMG by luring them into a trap Warp Pipe, and lure FR Nidius 64, Luigi Bridji, NintendOwn, Killer64, Kree, an old color code of AidenD64, SuperG64, SethXtreme64, AhmetTR38, another old color code of AidenD64, and Zeus Krazy. T64 Mario and K41 notice that the bus says it's going to a party, and Toad, who is passing by, tells them about the party. T64 Mario deduces that it is a plan to capture the Youtubers so they head over to Bowser's Castle. K41 and Toad then notice that Mario is acting smarter than usual and conclude that he is from a different dimension. In Bowser's Castle, Vivid tells Bowser and K42 that he successfully captured all the other Youtubers, but being a Youtuber himself, Bowser and K42, kick him into the cage along with the rest of the Youtubers. Mario, K41, and Toad appear. Mario kicks the crap out of Bowser and K42 and throw them out of the castle. K41 and Toad release the Youtubers and then the Youtubers thank them. Mario leaves for his own dimension, and the K41 Mario comes back. K41 and Toad realize that they got the short end of the stick but are still happy that their own Mario is back because their universe is the only universe that can take the constant damage and destruction and chaos caused by Mario. Characters: K41 (Main) Tanto64 Mario (Main) Bowser (Antagonist) Knexinator42 (Antagonist) Vivid (Secondary Antagonist) K41 Mario (Secondary) Toad (Secondary) SLM5 (Minor) SMG4 (Cameo) Herobrine (Cameo) FlygonYT (Cameo) AJDB (Cameo) GlitchyWiigii412 (Cameo) SuperLuigiFanGlitchy7 (Cameo) Skydev64 (Cameo) GVMG (Cameo) AidenD64 + 2 older color codes of AidenD64 (Cameo) SuperG64 (Cameo) SethXtreme64 + 1 old color code (Cameo) AhmetTR38 (Cameo) FR Nidius 64 (Cameo) Luigi Bridji (Cameo) NintendOwn (Cameo) Killer64 (Cameo) Kree (Cameo) Zeus Krazy (Cameo) SteveGL64 (Cameo) JWBJames (Cameo) Memerguy (Cameo) AGamer64 (Cameo) Tanto64 (Mentioned) Trivia: This blooper was made on a deadline, which is why it came before Reviving Steve. Originally Reviving Steve was going to be a direct sequel. This blooper references Pipe Pressure, as Bowser and K42 are still in a fight at the beginning. Originally, in K41's bloopers, Mario was going to be smart and logical as the boss of the Mushroom Kingdom Army, but strict. Instead that role went to Peach and Mario became dumb like SMG4's Mario. This blooper shows us what Mario could have been like if K41 stuck with his original plan for Mario's character. This is the first collab blooper that K41 has done, with Tanto64. Despite this, Tanto64 himself is not seen in the blooper. This is the first appearance of a couple of Youtubers. So far, this blooper features the most Youtubers out of any blooper.